The present invention relates generally to plastic support surface structures, and more particularly to a plastic-sandwiched framework structure which may be used, for example, for constructing a portable folding table, workbench, or other desired support surface.
Portable folding tables (and usually, portable folding chairs, as well) are virtually indispensable to many organizations or institutions which cater to the needs of large groups of people. Use of portable folding tables, rather than fixed or rigid types, allows the organizations or institutions to tailor the size and configuration of the table layout to the anticipated requirements of the group, while permitting any excess floor space to remain free or available for other uses and any extra tables on hand to be neatly and efficiently stored away. In the event that none of the folding tables are needed for a particular function or event, of course, they can all be stored away. Thus, use of folding tables permits such organizations or institutions to maximize the effectiveness and utilization of their available floor space and accompanying facilities, while minimizing the storage space requirements for the tables when they are not needed. Organizations or institutions which frequently have a need for such folding tables include hotels, restaurants, schools, churches, convention centers, factories, hospitals, governmental authorities or other public entities, and the like. Physical facilities in which such folding tables are likely to be used include gymnasiums, auditoriums, banquet or dance halls, meeting halls or rooms, cafeterias, field houses, and the like.
A major drawback with most prior art folding tables is their relatively great weight and bulkiness. Most of the folding tables of the prior art which are "banquet sized," or large enough to accommodate eight to ten adult persons comfortably, are so heavy and unwieldy that two people are usually required to set up, take down, or transport each table. Even then, the prior art folding tables are typically bulky enough so that two persons often have difficulty avoiding the strained muscles, smashed fingers or crunched toes which accompany accidents with or mishandling of the tables. Such unwieldy and relatively heavy prior art tables are typically made of fiber or particle board, plywood, or Masonite-type materials, and may also have a Formica type surface laminated onto one of the foregoing underlying materials. With materials such as these, virtually the only way to make the tables stronger or sturdier is to make the table tops thicker and heavier. Such prior art tables may weigh, for example, eighty to ninety pounds or more for a banquet-sized table. It is extremely difficult for one person properly to handle, manipulate, or transport tables of that size and weight by himself or herself. Even smaller tables of that construction, for example those accommodating about six adult persons comfortably, are heavy and bulky enough to cause one person inconvenience and difficulty, and significant risk of injury, if he or she attempts to handle them alone.
Another drawback with prior art tables such as those discussed above is that the means of attachment of the legs to the table tops tend to fail or give way prematurely, sometimes pulling completely away from the material used for the table top and either ruining it altogether, or necessitating bothersome or costly repairs. The repairs often require that bolts or nuts or the like protrude above the table top. This can be extremely unsightly, and can even render the table useless for some purposes. Again, virtually the only solution suggested by those skilled in the art to overcome this problem has been to make the table tops thicker and sturdier, necessarily resulting in a heavier table top as well. Thus, the so-called solution to that problem exacerbates the first problem discussed above, i.e., excessive weight and unwieldiness of most prior art folding tables.
Yet another problem with the prior art folding tables discussed above is that the materials used are susceptible to water damage. The materials tend to absorb water or other liquids coming into contact with them, which leads to decay or other deterioration. This makes it difficult to clean them without subjecting them to possible harm from exposure to liquids, and also can lead to disastrous results if the tables are left outside in the rain.
Still another problem with the above-referenced prior art tables is that they can splinter if subjected to improper loads, or even after periods of routine use, which can be hazardous to persons using the tables or to those setting them up, taking them down, or moving them.
One proposed solution of the prior art to the problems discussed above with the typical folding tables used in the past is to make the table tops from aluminum. Although relatively strong and lightweight, those prior art aluminum tables were prohibitively expensive for most organizations, and consequently were not an acceptable alternative. Furthermore, those aluminum tables tended to dent quite easily when subjected to the routine bumps and jars encountered with normal, everyday usage and handling. Such tables can also have sharp edges, posing a hazard like the splinters of the prior art tables discussed above. Yet another problem with those prior art aluminum tables is the clattering noise created by objects, such as metal flatware, when they strike the surface of the table top even relatively lightly, for example, when they are placed on the table top with less than extra care. In an enclosed space or room with perhaps dozens or even hundreds of persons seated at such tables for a meal, the clatter can easily rise to the level of a din and be quite uncomfortable. In order to avoid such a din, it is necessary that foam pads or the like be placed on the table tops, which add to the expense of the tables, require extra labor to set up and remove, require more storage space, and involve an extra replacement cost when they wear out. Still another problem with such prior art aluminum tables is that even with a properly finished surface, after a time aluminum will tend to rub off and leave gray streaks on skin or clothing which is inadvertently brushed against it. For all of these reasons, then, aluminum folding tables have not proved to be satisfactory alternatives to the typical prior art folding tables discussed above.
Often it is desired to cover the front and/or sides, and sometimes the back as well, of a portable folding table from the top surface of the table down to near floor level in order to conceal the table top structure and legs, and the space beneath the table top, from view. This is particularly true in the case of such a table being used, for example, as part of a display at a trade show, convention, or the like, or as a head table at a banquet or other assembly, where the attractiveness of the display or head table is important in meeting the needs and goals of the sponsors or attendees. The display or head table is simply much more pleasing to the eye, and more effective, if the possibly plain or unsightly table structure and legs are hidden from view. In addition, such a coverup arrangement allows the use of the space below the table top for storage of sales literature, brochures, or other materials. In order to accomplish this coverup, one prior art approach has been to mount drape clips at spaced apart locations on the edge of the table top, and then to affix a hanging drape to the clips. This procedure is fairly tedious and time-consuming, however, since it requires two distinct operations, each of which in turn entails a series of steps involving a significant amount of manual dexterity:
(1) placing all of the clips on the table edges, one by one, and PA1 (2) attaching the drapery to each of the clips, also one by one.
Furthermore, the drape clips must be stored and accounted for separately, and it is not uncommon for clips to be broken, lost, or misplaced when they are needed at the last minute. Another prior art approach has been to pin the drapery to the table cloth, but that is extremely slow and tedious. Other approaches which have been used, particularly with disposable drapes, are staples and double-sided tape. The staples are frequently left in the tables when the drapes are removed, posing a serious hazard to users or handlers. Tape is not acceptable for heavier fabrics, which are the more attractive compared to disposable drapes, since it will not hold up the drapery securely enough. Finally, all of the prior art draping systems are susceptible to being improperly aligned when installed, possibly resulting in a crooked, and therefore unsightly, drape.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the problems of the prior art folding tables discussed above by providing a portable plastic folding table which is tough and durable enough to withstand without damage the normally expected wear and tear of extended periods of use, strong and sturdy enough to support the loads normally expected to be encountered in service, large enough to accommodate banquet-type seating at each table, but yet lightweight enough to be easily set up, taken down, and transported from place to place by one person with minimal risk of injury.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a portable plastic folding table with leg attachment means which are strong, secure, reliable, and durable, will provide a positive mechanical connection between the table top and the legs, and will not tend to pull away from or damage the table top in service.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a portable plastic folding table which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use and store, available in a variety of shapes and sizes, and attractive.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a portable plastic folding table which is waterproof, will not decay or deteriorate, will not splinter, and has no sharp edges.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a draping system for such a portable plastic folding table which is also simple and inexpensive to manufacture, is self-centering or aligning, easy to use, and attractive.